Naruto Digimon Tamer
by malrixable
Summary: Naruto solo era un niño normal que amaba digimon (y quien puede culparlo?) hasta que un dia una carta lo encontro a el y ahora debe aliarse con los otros para proteger su hogar. naruto como kakashi Naru/rika tal vez


**Naruto Digimon Tamer**

(digimon y Naruto No me pertenecen)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: El Comienzo<strong>

"Naruto! Kasumi apúrense ustedes dos" Grito Kushina Uzumaki desde la camioneta

Unos segundos después salió de la casa una niña rubia de 4 años con una mochila en su espalda con una camisa roja y shorts azules con tenis verdes y marcas en su cara que la hacían parecer un zorro y un peluche de lunamon y entro a la camioneta

"naruto estamos esperando!" grito Minato Namikaze

"ya voy, ya voy" escucharon viendo su hijo mayor perezosamente salir de la casa vacía con una maleta de ruedas del tamaño de dicho rubio que se veía muy pesada, un extraño aparato negro con líneas naranjas (el digivice) en su cinturón, un guardador de cartas en su cinturón mientras el vestía una chaqueta negra con pantalones negros, una playera de manga larga purpura y unos zapatos cafés.

Naruto Uzumaki camino hacia la cajuela de la camioneta acariciándose su cabeza con una perezosa sonrisa "perdón llegue tarde?" pregunto causando que su familia solo suelte un suspiro de cansancio "Lo juro cada día se parece más a Kakashi" dijo Kushina hablando sobre el tío favorito de la familia que era casi idéntico a naruto ya que ambos siempre llegaban tarde.

Mientras el rubio subía la maleta a la cajuela de golpe se escuchó un pequeño "Ow" que por suerte no fue escuchado por su familia y susurro a la maleta lo más callado posible "lo siento" por suerte no fue notada por su familia, y entro a la camioneta y se sentó viendo la maleta por detrás.

* * *

><p>En el camino<p>

El rubio estaba leyendo su libro favorito (y el de su tío), Su hermana estaba durmiendo mientras sus padres estaban hablando entre ellos el rubio aprovecho eso para arrojar un pedazo de pan a su maleta y de repente se abrió y salió una pequeña mano amarilla de 3 dedos con garras con lo que aparentaba un brazalete rojo tomo el pan se volvió a cerrar la maleta al ver eso el silenciosamente sonrió y recordó cómo comenzó todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – 17 meses atrás<strong>

"Te rindes" pregunto un sonriente naruto

"Nunca cambio de carta y uso la digievolucion perfecta" proclamo un Rock Lee" ikkakumon digivoluciona a Zudomon y ahora usare mis flamas de la juventud para decirle adiós a tu agumon"

"he no lo creo" dijo el rubio sonriendo

"ho no me digas que…"

"si cambio de carta y uso dialogo de pandora de Wisemon" dijo sonriendo malignamente" y para acabar cambio de carta y uso la omnifuerza de omnimon y yo gano"

"rayos está bien tu ganas por ahora realmente las flamas de la juventud arden fuerte en ti naruto"

"gracias… creo pero ehem me parece que me debes algo" dijo el rubio recordándole su apuesta

"está bien, está bien aquí tienes la carta de la omni espada de omnimon" dijo el dolido lee

El rubio era bueno y se había hecho un nombre lo llamaban el Relámpago amarillo por su rápida habilidad con las cartas y su favoritismo con agumon.

"ya vayámonos antes de que tus padres te maten por llegar tarde otra vez" dijo lee entre risas

En la noche ese día

El rubio estaba en su cuarto solo y luego busco la carta que gano de su raro amigo de las cejas.

Pero no estaba ahí en lugar de eso estaba una extraña carta azul con un logo de un agumon

"que rayos? No recuerdo esta carta en mi colección" dijo el extrañado rubio y luego deslizo la carta en el medidor de cartas pero hubo un fuerte brillo y el aparato se volvió loco y comenzó a brillar el aparato y comenzó a achicarse hasta que el brillo se detuvo y ahora era un aparato negro con líneas naranjas que casi parecía un reloj el rubio sabía mucho sobre digimon en todos los aspectos así que pensó 'un Digivice?'

**Fin del Flasback**

* * *

><p>La familia del rubio se había mudado a Shinjuku no le importaba mucho donde vivieran solo que sería decirle adiós a sus viejos amigos en especial a una cierta peli rosada<p>

Cuando llegaron a su nueva residencia el rubio guardo su libro y se bajó por su maleta y la bajo de golpe donde se escuchó otro "Ow" que tampoco fue escuchado por su familia y se fue con su maleta rápidamente a su cuarto cuando entro primero cerró la puerta con seguro y abrió la maleta donde salió un mini dinosaurio amarillo con ojos verdes y brazaletes rojos en sus manos con un calcetín sobre su cabeza.

"estas bien agumon?" preguntó el rubio

"si estoy bien pero jefe porque insistes en meterme en lugares pequeños?"

El rubio sonrio a su compañero recordando cómo se conocieron…

* * *

><p>Flashback- 16 meses atrás<p>

El rubio iba caminando hacia su casa mientras leía el libro favorito de su tío (El ninja con agallas, que por alguna razón también se hizo el libro favorito del rubio) después de la escuela (lo cual era lo único a lo que llegaba a tiempo) cuando de repente el digivice comenzó a hacer sonidos, lo agarro y el digivice mostro un mapa de brújula el rubio lo siguió cuando llego al punto que indicaba apareció de la nada una densa neblina en la que apenas se podía ver hay alcanzo a ver a un familiar dinosaurio amarillo de su altura, con brazaletes rojos en sus manos.

"Agumon?" preguntó el rubio sorprendido

Agumon volteo a verlo primero no mostro ninguna reacción pero luego vio el Digivice en su mano y tan pronto lo vio agumon comenzó a correr hacia él. Naruto se quedó congelado por el miedo pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo de forma sorpresiva agumon lo tiro al piso por un abrazo mientras gritaba

"Si, Si por fin te encontré te he estado buscando por todas partes jefe" dijo agumon contento

"buscándome?, Jefe?" preguntó el rubio en voz alta mientras se levantaba

"si el digivice lo prueba usted es el jefe que he estado buscando por todas partes jefe, juntos nos volveremos fuertes y seremos el dúo definitivo que dice jefe?" pregunto agumon todo emocionado

El rubio lo pensó un segundo y él también se puso emocionado ya que prácticamente esto significaba que él era una clase de Digidestinado como en el show de la televisión salvo que esto era real.

"Claro, Si, Por supuesto" respondió naruto emocionado "Genial Jefe" dijo agumon

Pero todo fue interrumpido cuando agumon se puso serio y el digivice del rubio volvió a sonar mostrando otro mapa. Lo siguieron y había otra neblina pero esta vez al rubio se le ocurrió usar unos lentes oscuros que se trajo con él por casualidad paso la neblina con su compañero "Santo Flamedramon funciono" dijo el rubio sorprendido dentro había un Keramon

"de acuerdo ve agumon" dijo el rubio "entendido jefe" dijo agumon corriendo hacia él y comenzó a atacar

"Flama bebe" dijo agumon mientras disparaba su característico ataque pero keramon lo vio venir y lo esquivo y contraataco "mata bichos" agumon no pudo esquivarlo completamente y cayó al piso el rubio se enojó al ver a su compañero caído y se puso a pensar en una forma de ayudarlo después de todo un buen jefe ayuda a sus 'empleados' y se le ocurrió una idea saco las digi-cartas y deslizo una por su Digivice "cambio de carta conexión s de súper velocidad" y agumon comenzó a moverse a súper velocidad "Santo Angemon funciono" dijo el rubio impresionado "agumon rodéalo" ordeno el rubio

"entendido jefe" y comenzó a moverse alrededor de él oponente.

keramon intentaba dispararle pero agumon era tan rápido que no le atinaba "cambio de carta alas blancas" dijo el rubio y 6 alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda de agumon elevándolo y debido a eso keramon lo perdió de vista "Cambio de carta aumento de ataque Ahora Agumon!" grito el rubio "si jefe flama bebe" dijo agumon disparando su ataque intensificado desde el aire y le dio a keramon desestabilizándolo y convirtiéndolo en solo datos que agumon comenzó a absorber

"que haces agumon" pregunto extrañado el rubio

"absorbo sus datos jefe así nos volveremos más fuertes" contesto agumon

"no lo creo déjalo"

"está seguro jefe?"

"si ya verás que no es necesario eso para hacerse más fuerte"

"de acuerdo" dijo agumon no muy convencido

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>Naruto se rio con la memoria de que había olvidado la hora por completo ese día y sus padres lo 'masticaron' por llegar tan tarde y todo el problema que tuvo con meter agumon a su casa (Uso el viejo truco de la caja de cartón) y todo el lio que ha tenido con mantener a agumon oculto hasta ahora.<p>

Naruto salio de sus recuerdos cuando escucho a alguien tocar su puerta

"Hermanito!" grito su hermana y en un ágil movimiento naruto agarro a agumon y lo oculto en su armario y abrió la puerta "que pasa Kasumi?" pregunto "Mami y Papi dicen que bajes a cenar" respondió la niñita "de acuerdo diles que ya voy" su hermana asintió y se fue y le susurro a agumon por el armario "en un momento te traigo algo" "de acuerdo jefe" respondió agumon y naruto bajo para cenar mientras que agumon salió de su armario.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya abran notado es el Agumon de Digimon Data Squad<strong>

**Esto es un tiempo antes de que takato reciba la carta azul mientras tanto solo háganme reviews por favor y pongan me como favoritos PLEASE**


End file.
